Du var dum nog
by ioio
Summary: När Hermione börjar sitt femte år på Hogwarts känner hon dirket att något är på väg att hända. Redan samma dag träffas hon och Malfoy för första gången efter sommarlovet och självklart är han lika elak som vanligt... eller?
1. Så föll stjärnan

Hermione visste att något skulle hända i år, hennes 5:e år på Hogwarts, hon hade haft den känslan ända sedan hon steg in på perrong 9¾. Den konstiga känslan av att något skulle hända hade inte velat försvinna på hela dagen. Inte ens nu, när alla var på väg att tåga ut ur den stora salen, mätta och trötta, ville känslan försvinna.  
Hon suckade och ledde de nya Gryffindoreleverna upp mot sovsalen. När det skyndade igenom en korridor på 5:e våningen kom hon på att hon irriterande nog glömt en viktig bok som hon fått låna av Parvati Patil vid middagen.

"Ron", suckade hon. "Ta med förstaårseleverna upp till sällskapsrummet, jag kom på att jag glömde en viktig bok nere i stora salen." Ron suckade ljudligt.

"Typiskt dig att ta med dig en bok, vi har ju inte ens hunnit BÖRJA skolan än…"

"Jag fick låna den av Parvati, Ron", hon vände sig till Harry som gick vid hennes andra sida. "Du hjälper honom, va?" Hon vände om och rusade tillbaka längs korridoren, hon hörde ens inte när Colin Creevey bad Harry om en autograf (igen).

Halvvägs tillbaka mot stora salen blev hennes känsla av att något skulle hända ännu lite starkare. Det var något, något som inte stämde.  
Nere i entréhallen var det tomt på elever, sånär som på Susan Bones som precis försvann nerför trappan till köket. Hermione suckade tacksamt, hon hade inte lust att träffa någon just nu. Hon gick med långa kliv igenom hallen och fram till dörrarna in till den stora salen. De var nästan helt stängda och hon klämde sig försiktigt igenom. Inne i den stora salen var det mörkt, alla ljus som hade varit tända under middagen var släckta och i taket lyste stjärnorna svagt. Hon såg bara skuggorna av borden och bänkarna.  
Hermione kände ofrivilligt som om hon bröt mot någon regel och hon avstod från att ta upp trollstaven. Hon gick långsamt längs gången, tittade noga längs Gryffindorbordet men kunde inte se Parvatis bok någonstans.

"Skit!" sa Hermione tyst för sig själv. Skolåret hade knappt börjat och hon var redan i trubbel. Någonting rörde sig borta vid andra änden av bordet och hon vände sig snabbt om. Den blonda frisyren och det självsäkra leendet gick inte att ta fel på, inte ens i mörkret.

"Malfoy!"

"Granger", svarade han. "Letar du efter något?"

"Varför frågar du?" Hermione var arg. Vad gjorde mugglarhatande-Malfoy här? Just nu? Malfoy fortsatte att le.

"Jag trodde du kanske saknade denhär?" Han höll fram Parvatis bok, _En studie i trollkonsthistoria_. Hermione svarade inte. "Jag vet inte vad du ska ha den till i vilket fall. Smutsskallar som du har ändå ingen rätt att vare sig vara här eller läsa denhär." Han nickade mot boken.

"Ge tillbaks den, Malfoy", hon började gå mot honom och tog fram sin trollstav. Samtidigt tog han upp sin egen trollstav och riktade den mot boken.

"Jag tror inte det." Han strök över bokryggen med änden på sin trollstav.

"Sluta!" skrek Hermione. "Den är inte ens inte min."

"Jag vet. Den är Patils." Han skrattade till. "Men jag såg att du höll i den förut och inte skulle väl du komma tillbaka och leta efter boken om det inte var så att du lånat den. Vad kommer du att säga till henne? Kommer du att berätta om hur du var dum nog att bara stå och se på när jag förvandlade den till damm?"

"Vad…" började hon. Hon stannade till, stod framför honom. "Har du planerat det här?"

"Tror du det?" Han skrattade. "Skulle _jag_ lägga så mycket energi på att förstöra för _dig_?" Hermione bet sig i läppen, hon kände hur hon höll på att börja gråta. Hon mötte Malfoys blick och han tittade hastigt bort.  
Han tog två steg mot henne och de stod plötsligt obekvämt nära varandra.

"Här", sa han och räckte henne boken. Hon tog förvånat emot boken och för en sekund snuddade deras fingrar vid varandra. Hermione drog snabbt åt sig boken och kollade på dess rygg. Den var hel.

"Trodde du att jag gjorde sönder den i alla fall?" Malfoy var på väg bort mot dörrarna till entréhallen. Hon ryckte osäkert på axlarna. "Trevlig läsning, Granger."

"Tack", svarade hon lågt men han hade redan försvunnit ut genom dörrarna. På himlen föll en stjärna.

*******

**Jaha, vad tycker ni? Vet att det är vanligt att skriva om Hermione & Draco... Men om ni har lyckats ta er igenom första kapitlet kan ni väl iaf skicka en kommentar?  
Ska försöka att inte snigla mig och ladda upp nästa kapitel ganska snart.  
((Är du nöjd nu, Faara?))**


	2. Dörren är öppen

Hermione låg vaken, hon kunde inte somna. Hon kunde höra Lavendel Browns djupa andetag från sängen bredvid och längre bort i sovsalen snarkade Parvati Patil. Hermione tog upp boken som hon hade liggande på sängbordet.

"_Lumos_" viskade hon och ett litet ljus spred sig från toppen på hennes trollstav. Hon drog med handen längsmed bokryggen och öppnade försiktigt boken. Ganska snart kom hon fram till att hon inte hade någon ro för att läsa heller.  
Det var egentligen inte planerat, men plötsligt befann hon sig på väg ut genom porträttet av tjocka damen. Hon fortsatte längs labyrinten av korridorer.

_Vad håller jag på med egentligen?_ tänkte Hermione för sig själv. Hon var arg på sig själv, arg på Malfoy och av någon anledning var hon även arg på Ron och Harry. De hade ju inte erbjudit sig att följa med och hämta Parvatis bok, om de hade gjort det hade ju inte Malfoy… Han hade ju faktiskt gett tillbaka boken, då borde hon inte vara så sur. Men det var hon. Det var ju helt fel.  
Hon blev avbruten i sina funderingar utav ett jamande, Mrs Norris. Hermione kunde inte se varifrån jamandet kom men valde att snabbt fortsätta in i den smala korridoren till vänster. Hon stannade tvärt. Längre bort i korridoren stod en mörk gestalt med en lykta, Filch.

Utan att tänka slank Hermione in genom närmaste dörr. Det luktade starkt av rengöringsmedel och damm. Hon antog att hon stod i en städskrubb men hon vågade inte röra sig av rädsla för att göra något oljud så att hon skulle bli hittad. Hon kände hur hennas vänsterhand stötte emot någonting, det var utan tvekan en mantel. Hon var inte ensam.  
Innan hon han mer än dra efter andan var det någon, hon förstod att det var ägaren till manteln, som tryckte sin hand över hennes mun. Hon stod blickstilla och efter någon minut togs handen bort från hennes mun.

"Jag tror han har gått nu", viskade personen och Hermione kände direkt igen rösten. Innan hon han svara lade han ett finger på hennes mun. "Men vi vill väl inte ta några risker?"

Hon sträckte sig efter dörrhandtaget men han höll igen dörren.

"Malfoy", viskade hon. "Öppna dörren."

Han svarade henne inte, inte heller gjorde han någon ansats till att öppna dörren. Hans arm nuddade hennes. Det kändes som om det gick en elektrisk stöt genom hennes kropp.

"Det är lite trångt", mumlade han lågt. Hon svarade inte. Hon kunde precis urskilja hans ansikte i mörkret. Hon blev förvånad över hur allvarlig han såg ut. Han sträckte ut sin ena hand och smekte hennes hår.

"Hermione…"

"Ja…?" Hon hade knappt vågat svara, han hade aldrig kallat henne vid hennes förnamn innan. Hon visste inte vad hon skulle ta sig till, det här stämde inte alls. Malfoy flyttade sin andra hand från dörren.

"Dörren är öppen."

Hermione gick ur städskrubben och skyndade iväg. Vid änden av korridoren stannade hon och vände sig om. Malfoy försvann just in bakom en gobeläng och plötsligt fick hon en stor lust att skynda sig efter honom. Det gjorde hon inte.

--

"Hermione!" Hon vaknade med ett ryck, framför henne låg hennes halvätna smörgås. Harry satt mittemot henne och såg orolig ut. "Hur är det?"

"Det är bara bra, Harry", svarade hon och log ursäktande. "Jag har sovit dåligt."

"Du låg säkert och läste hela natten", gissade Ron med munnen full av flingor. "Typiskt dig…"

"Det gjorde jag inte alls, Ron…"

"Snälla", Harry reste sig upp. "Kan ni inte bara hålla käft?"

"Harry, vänta!" Ron reste sig och följde efter Harry. "Kommer du Hermione?"

Hon nickade, tog ett sista bett av sin smörgås och följde efter. Ofrivilligt kastade hon en blick bort mot Slytherinbordet. Malfoy satt där, bredvid Pansy Parkinson. För en sekund mötte Hermione hans blick och han log. Hon tittade bort.

*******

**Redan andra kapitlet, jag har påsklov. Tro inte att det kommer gå så här snabbt till varje kapitel.  
****Tack för komentarerna och tack till Faara för korekturläsningen ^^**


	3. Det är inte sant

"Det är inte sant!" hade Ron stönat. De hade varit på väg från fängelsehålorna efter sin första lektion i trolldryckskonst för terminen. Läxan till morgondagen var en 10 tum lång uppsats om månens påverkan på trolldrycker i allmänhet.

"Det är egentligen inte så svårt", hade Hermione börjat. Ron hade avbrutit henne.

"Då kan väl du skriva min uppsats med?"

"Och min?" hade Harry bett . Hermione hade suckat, både Ron och Harry hade sett hoppfullt på henne.

"Kanske… Lektionen i forntida runskrift är ju faktiskt inställd idag."

---

Hermione slog ihop boken hon hade framför sig och suckade. Varför hade hon sagt ja? Hon tog ner en ny bok från hyllan framför henne och bläddrade igenom innehållsförteckningen och ställde sedan tillbaka boken på hyllan igen. Ingen av de böcker hon hade tittat igenom innehöll rätt fakta. Hon satte sig ner vid ett av borden längst in i biblioteket. Pergamentet framför henne var tomt. Hon kunde inte koncentrera sig.  
Hela dagen hade hon bara tänkt på _honom_. Draco Malfoy. Hon tänkte på hur hans hand hade känts mot hennes mun. Draco Malfoy. Ganska fint namn, egentligen.  
Hermione tittade ner på sitt pergament och insåg förskräckt att hon skrivit ner hans namn. Hon doppade fjäderpennan i bläcket och strök över namnet. Bläcket flöt ut och bildade en stor plump. Hon svor.

"Nej, men så får man ju inte säga." Malfoy stod plötsligt alldeles bakom henne och kikade över hennes axel. Hon hoppade förskräckt till, undrade hur länge han stått där. Hon frågade inte.

"Tycker du inte att jag har ett fint namn?" viskade han i hennes öra. Det kändes som om hon frös till is. Han hade stått där på tok för länge. Hon kände hur det hettade i ansiktet och han skrattade lågt. "Rodnar du?"

Hon reste sig snabbt och utan att säga ett ord skyndade hon sig därifrån.

Hermione stannade inte förrän hon befann sig uppe på sjunde våningen, alldeles utanför vid-behov-rummet. Hon andades tungt och hade mjölksyra i benen efter att ha sprungit upp för alla trapporna. Varför hade hon rodnat? Varför hade hon sprungit? Varför kunde hon inte bete sig normalt när han var i närheten?  
Hon hörde ett ljud bakom sig och snodde runt. Var det Malfoy?  
Det var Colin, hon kände hur en våg av besvikelse sköljde över henne.

"Åh… Hej Colin."

"Hermione", Colin nickade mot henne och fortsatte vidare i riktning mot Gryffindortornet. Hermione vände sig bort från honom, lutade sig mot väggen och suckade. Hon förstod nu, hon var kär. Ofrivilligt.

---

Dagarna flög iväg. Hermione kunde knappt koncentrera sig på lektionerna och fick för första gången ett Knäppt på en uppsats. Harry och Ron ägnade mycket tid åt att grubbla på varför, men tyckte samtidigt att det nog var en bra erfarenhet för henne.

"Jag förstår inte", sa Ron en kväll då han, Harry och Hermione satt i sällskapsrummet. Ron och Harry ägnade kvällen åt att hitta på drömmar att skriva i sin drömdagbok och Hermione satt bredvid och stirrade in i den falnande brasan.

"Vad är det du inte förstår, Ronald?" frågade hon och slet blicken från eldstaden.

"Har inte Malfoy betett sig lite skumt på sista tiden?" frågade han. Harry lade ner sin fjäderpenna och tittade på honom. Hermione vände bort huvudet, hon ville inte att hennes vänner skulle se att hon rodnade.

"Vad har han gjort?" undrade Harry.

"Inget", svarade Hermione, fortfarande med huvudet bortvänt. Harry och Ron utväxlade en blick bakom hennes rygg. Ron himlade med ögonen och Harry fick svårt att hålla sig för skratt.

"Precis!" fortsatte Ron med ett fåraktigt leende. "Varför har han till exempel inte kallat dig smutsskalle en enda gång sedan vi kom tillbaka efter sommaren, Hermione?"

"Det kan väl inte jag svara på", fräste Hermione till svar. Hon förstod inte varför hon blev så arg, men det kändes skönt. Hon hade inte visat några känslor på flera dagar, av rädsla att avslöja sig. "Det är faktiskt Dracos problem."

"Draco…?" frågade Ron, inte längre leende. För sent kom hon på det. Draco var inget de någonsin hade kallat honom. Hon hade börjat kalla honom det, i sina tankar, men hon hade inte tänkt säga det högt. Hon kände hur hettan, rodnaden, hon smygande upp längs halsen. Hon reste sig snabbt och skyndade ut ur rummet, mumlade något om att gå på toaletten.

"Värst vad hon lät familjär när hon pratade om honom", sa Ron vresigt precis innan dörren slog igen bakom henne.

---

Hermione gick inte till toaletten. Hon borde ha gått och lagt sig, vilket hon utan tvekan skulle ha gjort i vanliga fall. _Men det här var inte i vanliga fall_, tänkte hon när hon klättrade ut genom hålet bakom den tjocka damen. Korridoren var mörk och tyst sånär som på ett porträtt av en luggsliten trollkarl som snarkade. Hermione tog upp en bit pergament ur sin ficka vek upp det. Harry hade lämnat marodörkartan ovanpå sina läxböcker i uppehållsrummet och utan att tänka sig för hade hon tagit den när hon stormade ut ur rummet.

"Lånat", viskade hon tyst till sig själv. "Jag lånade den och han kommer inte ens märka att den är borta."

Efter en stunds letande på den lilla marodörkartan hittade hon det namn hon sökte. Enligt kartan befann sig personen i fråga på femte våningen. Hermione blev faktiskt både förvånad och glad att se honom uppe och gå mitt i natten. Om han hade legat i sin sovsal hade hon ju inte haft en chans att… Vad var det hon ville egentligen? Hon ville titta på honom, prata med honom, inte bara det. Hon tänkte på hur det skulle kännas att kyssa honom. Hur hans läppar skulle kännas mot hennes…  
Hon avbröt sina tankar genom att skaka på huvudet. Hon tänkte inte stå här och drömma om honom, han befann sig bara två våningsplan under henne. Så tyst hon kunde och med bankande hjärta smög hon bort i korridoren.

*******

**Okej, förlåt att ni fick vänta så länge på nästa kapitel... Det här var faktiskt svårast att skriva hitills. Och det var fint vädet så jag valde att prioritera mina tappra försök till solbränna hellre än att sitta inne vid datan och skriva klart det här. (Värt att poängtera: mina armar har iaf blivit lite bruna.)  
Och nu när jag skulle lägga upp det tog jag bort något annat dokument, så om typ kapitel 1 eller 2 bara försvinner spårlöst kan ni ju berätta det?  
Det som fick mig att börja skriva i dag var att jag läste ut tredje och sista boken i "Ögat över månskäran"-serien och jag satt och grät som en liten... jag-vet-inte-vad. Jag ska inte avslöja vad som hände men jag har iaf så fick jag både en idé till en fanfic om just slutet av Längtans rike (som boken i fråga heter) och väldig lust att fortsätta på denna fanfic.  
Jag har även kommit på att Malfoy inte riktigt beter sig som Malfoy men jag ska tänka på det framöver och också försöka att inte bygga upp alla kapitel på samma sätt, vilket jag har gjort innan...  
Nu ska jag inte ta upp er tid mer, vill bara be om ursäkt för att det kanske är lite konstigt på vissa ställen. Hade ingen som kunde korrekturläsa.  
**


	4. Tankar på väg mot den man älskar

Vad gör jag egentligen, vad gör jag här? Jag borde inte vara uppe och gå nu. Jag är faktiskt prefekt. Men, jag tänker inte vända om nu. Ingen kommer att märka att jag har varit borta.

Tänk om det visar sig att _han_ inte är uppe för att leta efter mig? _Han_ kanske har bestämt träff med Pansy Parkinson? Titta inte om hon ligger och sover, Hermione. Du blir bara besviken.

Men, tänk om det är så? _Han_ leker bara med mina känslor. Så är det säkert. Men varför skulle _han_ då sluta kalla mig smutsskalle? Jag tror att _han_ nog gillar mig lite, inners inne. Eller, jag hoppas på det! Men om _han_ gör det då? Vad händer då?

Ron och Harry skulle inte umgås med mig mer, om något hände mellan mig och _honom_. Ron skulle aldrig prata med mig mer, det kanske Harry skulle göra. Jag vill ju inte göra dem upprörda.

Och… _hans_ familj då? De var med Voldemort, de var dödsätare, de hatar sådana som mig. Jag hatar dem.

Varför tänker jag på _hans_ familj. Jag tänker ju ändå inte gifta mig eller något. De behöver ju aldrig få veta. Ingen behöver få veta. Det kan bara vara _han_ och jag. När ingen ser. Om _han_ tycker om mig med. Skärp dig nu, Hermione. Lite risker får man ta.

Sådär, ta ett djupt andetag. _Han_ är där, framför dig.

Nu får det bära eller brista.

********

**Okej. Ett litet extrakapitel som överföll mig idag och som bara var tvunget att vara med.  
Om det inte framgick är det Hermione som tänker medan hon går genom korridoren på väg att leta reda på _honom_.  
Please, R&R**


	5. Möte i månsken

Framför Hermione stod en kille. En kille hon inte hade kunnat sluta tänka på. Månen sken in genom ett fönster och lyste upp hans profil. Hans blonda hår och bleka hy såg självlysande ut mot den mörka korridoren bakom honom. Han såg så vacker ut att Hermione inte längre kunde tänka klart.  
Han hade inte sett henne än, han bara stod där. Stilla. Det var nästan som om han väntade på någon.  
Hermione harklade sig tyst. Han hörde det och vände sig mot henne. För en sekund tyckte hon att han såg chockad ut, men det var kanske vad man kunde vänta sig mär man smög sig på någon i korridoren mitt i natten, sedan sprack hans ansikte upp i det underbaraste leende.

"Hej Hermione!"

"Jo…" Hon avbröt sig. "Hej."

"Vad, jag menar… Trevligt att träffa dig här, mitt i natten", log Malfoy. "Det här var ju lite oväntat, men jag måste erkänna att det alltid är lika trevligt att se dig."

"Jo… Jag är väl inte den som brukar springa omkring i korridorerna på nätterna."

"Det vet jag inte. Det här är andra gången vi träffas på natten på ganska kort tid, är det bara ödet eller?" Han tog ett steg närmare henne samtidigt som han sa det och hennes hjärta tog ett skutt. Hon lutade sig framåt.

"Jag tror inte på ödet", viskade hon sekunden innan deras läppar möttes.

---

"VAD I HELVETE!?" Hermione backade ett steg och rodnade djupt, hon var glad att det inte syntes så bra i det svaga ljuset. Malfoy hade också dragit sig undan och tittade rakt fram, på figuren som syntes där. Hermione tvekade en sekund, sedan var hon säker. Det var Pansy Parkinson och hon såg inte glad ut. Det var ju i och för sig inte särskiljt förvånande, det hade inte varit svårt att se att Pansy också var intresserad av Malfoy. Inte också. Hon menade ju att _Pansy_ var intresserad. Inte hon.

"Men…" började Malfoy och fortsatte snabbt när Pansy gjorde en antydan till att avbryta honom. "Lyssna Pansy. Jag bryr mig inte ett skit om henne." Han nickade mot Hermione.

"Nähä, du stod ju och hångla med henne nyss!"

"Pansy, sluta. Du förstör ju allt. Fattar du inte att jag tänkte få henne helt såld på mig och sen dumpa henne? Jag bryr mig inte om en jävla _smutsskalle_ som henne." Där kom det. Hon kände hur tårarna steg i ögonen. Han hade inte tyckt om henne, han hade bara lekt med henne, han tycke att hon var en smutsskalle. _Jag är ju inte kär så jag borde inte känna såhär, jag borde inte bry mig.  
_Hon blundade ett ögonblick för att få bukt med tårarna. När hon öppnade ögonen igen stod Pansy och Malfoy tätt hopslingrade framför henne. Då vände hon sig om och gick.

---

Nästa morgon orkade hon knappt resa sig ur sängen. Det kändes som om någon slitit ut hjärtat ur bröstet på henne. Hon trodde nästan att hon skulle känna ett hål där om hon kände efter. Men det fanns inget hål. Det fanns inget annat än hennes ångest och förtvivlan.  
Hon tvingade sig ändå, på något mirakulöst sätt upp till frukosten och efter mycket hjälp med sminkning av Lavender och Parvati såg hon rätt okej ut. Hon tänkte inte låta Malfoy vinna. Hon klarade sig utan honom, hon brydde sig inte. Eller, hon skulle i alla fall se ut som om hon inte brydde sig. Hon skulle inte ge honom tillfredställelsen av att ha lyckats såra henne. Hon skulle visa honom.

---

Stora salen var full med elever som satt och åt, tog en tupplur, läste läxor, sprang omkring och skrek eller ägnade sig åt någon annan intellektuell sysselsättning. Hermione stannade vid ingången och tog ett djupt andetag, lukten av mat var underbar. Det kändes skönt att se så många andra människor, det kändes som om hon smälte in. Det var innan hon såg hans blonda, bakåtkammade hår. Just då vände han sig om och tittade på henne. För en sekund inbillade sig Hermione att han såg ledsen ut. Sen sprack hans ansikte upp i ett leende och han vände sig för att fortsätta prata med Crabe och Goyle.

Harry tittade glatt upp när hon kom och satte sig vid deras bord, Ron å andra sidan fortsatte lugnt att äta. Hon slog sig ner bredvid honom och sa med lugn röst:

"Slutar du aldrig att äta?"

"Åh, hej Hermione", svarade han med munnen full av mat. "Varför skulle jag det?"

Hon bara skakade på huvudet och skrattade tyst för sig själv. Vad skulle hon göra utan Ron och Harry?

*****  
Hej igen och ursäkta fördröjningen. Jag hoppas detta räknas som ett riktigt kapitel, det var inte meningen att göra er besvikna av förra kapitlet om det var någon som blev det...?  
Ska bort en vecka så vi får se när jag uppdaterar igen ;)**


	6. Saker att förlora

Samma dag pratade alla om det, inte om Granger och Malfoy utan om Parkinson och Malfoy. Folk sa att de hade fått ihop det på riktigt till slut. Allt prat gjorde på sätt och vis att Hermione kom över Malfoy. Hon slutade rycka till och rodna varje gång hon hörde hans namn och efter en vecka kunde hon till och med ägna flera minuter åt att tänka på något annat. Lektionerna kändes fortfarande olidliga, att behöva vara flera timmar i samma klassrum som honom utan att försöka visa några känslor överhuvudtaget.

Ron satte armbågen i sidan på henne och väckte henne ur tankarna.

"Hermione, jag tror inte att det där är bra…"

Han syftade på föremålet framför henne på bordet som varit ett fickur och skulle ha blivit en fågelholk. Just nu såg det mest ut som en jättelik blandning av en klocka och ett hus och det stora föremålet både svällde och pulserade våldsamt. Hermione log tacksamt mot Ron samtidigt som hon, med en liten viftning på trollstaven, fick föremålet att förvandlas till en perfekt rödmålad fågelholk. Någon sekund senare ringde det ut till rast och alla elever strömmade genast ut ur klassrummet. Hermione var den enda som dröjde sig kvar och packade lugnt ner sina saker i sin skolväska. Hon hörde klassrumsdörren smälla igen efter de sista eleverna men tittade inte upp. McGonagall hade gått för att träffa Dumbledore innan lektionens slut.

"Hermione, jag ville prata med dig." Rösten fick henne att rycka till. Hon visste mycket väl att den tillhörde Draco Malfoy.

_Vad gör han här? Varför vill han prata med mig? Det är säkert bara för att jävlas__! Kom ihåg: du är över honom nu, Hermione!_

Hon fortsatte att plocka ihop sina grejer och motstod tanken på att titta på eller på något annat sett visa att hon hört Malfoy prata.

_Bara ignorera honom så kanske han ger upp__ och går härifrån._

Malfoy harklade sig och tog några steg närmare henne. Hon kunde nästan känna hans blick i ryggen men kunde inte avgöra hur nära han stod. Hon antog att det var borta vid dörren så hon var tvungen att gå förbi honom på vägen ut.  
Snabbt rafsade hon ihop de sista sakerna från bänken och föste ner dem i sin väska. Hon slängde väskan över axeln, tog ett djupt andetag, vände sig om och höll på att krocka med Malfoy. Han stod mindre än en halvmeter framför henne och innan hon hann tänka sig för mötte hon hans blick. Ge grå, ofta så hårda ögonen visade inget annat än sorg.

"Hermione", sa Malfoy. "Jag ville bara förklara vad som… Du vet…"

Hermione bröt ögonkontakten och riktade blicken på hans skor. Svart skinn.

"Du, förlåt mig. Jag vet att jag var skittaskig. Jag sabbade allt." Han la sin hand på hennes arm. Hon tog omedvetet ett steg bakåt så att han inte längre kunde nå henne. Han hade sin arm utsträckt ett ögonblick, som för att försöka nå fram till henne på nytt, innan den föll tillbaka längs hans sida.

"Jag vet inte vad som flög i mig, jag vet inte varför jag gjorde sådär. Jag gillar ju dig. Jag gör det." Malfoys röst bröt lite på slutet, som om han var på väg att gråta. Hermione tittade fortfarande ner på hans skor. För en kort stund föll en djup tystnad över rummet och varken Hermione eller Malfoy ville bryta den.

"Malfoy", sa hon till slut. Hennes blick fångade hans och hon tog ett steg framåt. "Jag vet inte vad jag ska säga."

"Säg inget då."

Deras läppar möttes i en kyss. Hennes kinder blev blöta, hon visste inte om det var han eller hon som grät, kanske var det båda. Hon var den som drog sig undan.

"Det funkar inte", viskade hon. Han såg oförstående ut.

"Vad funkar inte? Varför? Vet du vad jag är beredd att offra för att få vara med dig? Allt…"

Han gjorde en ansats till att kyssa henne igen men hon vände sig bort. Plötsligt var hon arg.

_Varför handlar detta bara om honom och var han får offra? __Jag har också saker att förlora. Han har egentligen bara sårat mig._

Utan att tänka sig för sa hon det högt. Han tittade oförstående på henne, som om han inte förstod vad hon menade.

"Det här handlar ju bara om dig. Hör du att det är det du säger?" Hennes arga röst förvånade honom och han tog ett litet steg bakåt. "Det kommer inte att funka för att jag inte vill att det ska funka."

Malfoy tittade sårat och förvånat på henne. Hon vände på klacken och gick.

"Det är väl bara vad man kan vänta sig av en _smutsskalle_ som du, Granger", sa Malfoy lågt när hon nådde dörren. Hon vände sig inte om, dels för att hon kanske skulle ångra sig då, dels för att hon inte ville visa att hon grät.

"Hejdå Draco", svarade hon bara men så tyst att ingen annan än hon själv hörde det.

*****  
Sådär, som ni kanske förstår var det allt. Slut för denna gången. The end.  
Hoppas att ni har gillat den och att ni inte förväntade er ett "lyckligt" slut. Jag gillar inte lyckliga slut! MUAHAHAHAA!!  
*harkel* Ursäkta för det. Jag är trött. I alla fall vill jag tacka alla som skickat reviews (love u) och Faara som korr-läste alla kapitel fastän hon hellre hade velat chatta med sin finske flirt :)  
Håll utkik efter mer, håller på med massor av HP fanfics, på engelska dock ^^**


End file.
